


Good-Luck Charm

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his good-luck charm--and a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Luck Charm

  
Pippin fingered the small piece of cloth he kept in his pocket--his good-luck charm. Like him, it was frayed around the edges and worn, but still deeply treasured.  
It was a simple square of black cloth, with a cunningly-worked miniature of the Tree of Gondor and the Seven Stars in silver thread. The gilding had worn off years ago, yet still they shone.  
He kept it with him, all these years, to remind him of an oath sworn not for duty, but for love. Duty will bind, and fray around the edges--but love will shine forever.  



End file.
